CP - October, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21451-21570 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2390. *CP - September, 2390 *CP - November, 2390 Earth Plots First Week While landing the shuttle to Earth, MERIK EVEK and LALI MUNROE are in the middle of a crash landing into the water. Using his swimming knowhow to his advantage, Merik saves Lali while she helps a little boy deal with the death of his father. MERIK is brought to the hospital and LALI is there to make sure he is okay – the two making up a little more than before. Third Week On the beach and celebrating being alive, LALI MUNROE meets with LINCOLN TREDWAY who remembers her species as being the same as Suni’s and they flirt. Later, LALI seeks out SHAWN MUNROE and talks to him about her plans for the future and they actually manage not to argue. Cardassia Plots First Week At the library, CELAR BERN runs into KALISA KUSSEK and they flirt some more, both kind of lying about how old they are to seem cooler. Second Week Hoping to leave the planet sooner than later, MADI DAMAR talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE about getting a pilot for the shuttle she will be travelling on. QUESTA DAMAR finds out about the deal CORAT DAMAR made with Madi and is upset, more at him and then the situation because she realizes he was right. Third Week Hoping to go on her adventures, MADI DAMAR continues to talk to KHOAL DAMAR about the possibilities of leaving soon and seeking out some fun on Kron. Bajor Plots First Week Seeking out MEGAN GREENWOOD, BENJAMIN WOLFE uses this as a chance to break up with her, explaining he wants more of a mature girl but they can stay friends. When BENJAMIN is working on his homework, he gets into a fight with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and it erupts into a physical one before MARCUS WOLFE steps in and breaks it up. MARCUS then talks to BENJAMIN about his behaviour and encourages him to do better. KATAL WOLFE talks to KARYN about what happened and Karyn offers her apologies. After dinner, KARYN seeks out BENJAMIN prompting them to make up. After N’LANI DHAJA gives birth to her daughter VICTORIA DHAJA she called KITAAN DHOW from the future and confesses that she had his baby (October 05, 2390). Third Week Running into TUCKER DORR, BENJAMIN WOLFE realizes he should’ve had contact with his older brother sooner as they have a lot in common and end up getting high together. BENJAMIN gets home and is acting off which prompts MARCUS WOLFE to scan him, finding out about the weed. KATAL WOLFE seeks out TUCKER and gives him some warnings about taking things easy with Benjamin because while she wants them to be friends, she also wants what is best for Ben. Fourth Week At the hoverdoor shop, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to TUCKER DORR about his family and plans before Tucker tells him about a possible lady friend they could hook up with. At the Wolfe house, MEGAN GREENWOOD talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and gets into some deep questions involving the death of her family and what it may have been like. Kron Plots Fourth Week On the ice planet, MADI DAMAR and KHOAL DAMAR talk about ski boarding and all the fun they can have while out in the snow. Once they get settled into their bunks, MADI and KHOAL have some tension break and they make out, then head out to the snow. #10 October, 2390 2390 #10 2390 #10